Nao and The Real Girl
by ShotgunNeko
Summary: Nao orders a "love doll" from that fabulous place known as the internet. Thing is, it's in the exact likeness of a certain ex-Kaichou! What does Nao have in store for poor Kaichou-sama? SHIZNAO!SHIZNAO!SHIZNAO! run away Shiznatters bwahahahahaaha ONESHOT!


**A/N:**

Okay so just a short little deviation from working on Strange Animal. I got this idea from the movie Lars and the Real Girl, and also from watching a documentary about sex dolls. LOL I know this is sorta crazy but I'm all about new and different things, and hey if you aren't that's cool, but don't be a hater!

Anyone who reviews just to complain that it's not Shizat will not be receiving a reply. You have been forewarned SHIZNAO! SHIZNAO! SHIZNAO!

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing! Not even a sex doll! LOL

**Nao and The Real Girl**

I know it sounds insane, but I can pinpoint the exact moment it happened. The moment I realized that there is a very thin line between love and hate.

The moment I knew I was in love with Shizuru Fujino.

It was about three years ago, during the Carnival to be exact. She was standing over me, crimson eyes glowing under the pale moonlight.

Beautiful.

It was as if she were possessed by the devil himself. In that brief moment, hands above her head, naginata poised to strike, I found myself completely awe struck. Only one word could do her justice.

Perfect.

Call me crazy. How could I possibly love someone that defeated my Child? And in doing so killed my most important person?

It was wrong. It was bad. But it was true.

This all brings me to today, and what I am about to do. Or rather who I am about to do.

I smile as I walk into my bedroom and smile at the woman, who is bound and gagged on my bed.

Shizuru Fujino.

"Fujino." I say softly, striding towards my bed.

A groggy Shizuru lifts her head, suddenly aware that she is not sound asleep in her own bed anymore. She is wearing a short, see through nightie. The kind that barely covers her gorgeous ass. Seeing her attire, I suddenly wonder if she was secretly expecting someone.

"Fujino." I say again, watching as her lovely crimson eyes turn in my direction.

She moves to speak, then instantly realizes that there is a silk, satin scarf tied tightly around her mouth. I watch as she struggles against her restraints, realizing all too soon that her hands are bound behind her back.

I gently reach out to stroke the side of her face. She jerks her head away, and I laugh loudly.

"Don't worry Fujino. I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I only brought you here because I wanted you to meet a friend of mine."

I lift Shizuru from the bed, loving the way she wiggles against me. I can feel every curve of her body, pushed tightly against my own. I position her so that she is now sitting upright, giving her a great view of the action that is to come.

"Fujino. They call this revenge. Revenge for three years ago, and the day you killed my mother." I said, grinning sadistically.

Of course I know that it's not really about revenge, but I can't have her knowing the truth. Back to the closet I go, opening the door slowly. Once again a sadistic smile from me, as I gaze once more into the most beautiful pair of red eyes I have ever seen.

"Hello gorgeous." I say, as I pull the body out of the closet.

I watch Shizuru's eyes widen, as I pull a life sized replica doll of "Shizuru Fujino", complete with Fuuka Gakuen Kaichou attire, from the closet.

"Shizuru? Have you met Kaichou-sama?" I ask, as I pull the perfect replica of my goddess in front of her face.

Shizuru is shaking her head as she stares back into her own eyes.

"Isn't she just a doll?" I laugh heartily, at my own lame joke.

I can tell Fujino is wondering how and why this came to be. I decide I should do some explaining.

"She's a sex doll. Don't tell me you've never heard of one?" I ask, crossing my arms.

Fujino shakes her head again. I can tell she is still mesmerized by Kaichou-sama.

"Kaichou-sama is an extremely expensive doll that I ordered online. You can customize your doll in any way you want. It's like Subway. If you want pickles on your sub have the freaking pickles. If you want your doll to have chestnut brown hair and crimson eyes...well...you get the point." I finish.

"The best part--" I say, gently tracing my fingers over the hem of Kaichou's skirt. "Is that Kaichou-sama is one hundred percent anatomically correct." I laugh, lifting the doll's skirt. "Also, one hundred percent fully poseable." I add, sitting Kaichou-sama on the edge of the bed.

Shizuru's face goes red as she looks down. I think she is actually embarrassed for her doll like self.

Let the games begin!

"What's that Kaichou-sama?" I say softly, "You're horny?" I grin evilly, pulling the doll's face to mine. "Don't worry Kaichou-sama. I'll fix that. I'll fix you real good." I say, before capturing the doll's lips with my own.

I can hear Fujino gasping on the other side of the bed. I deepen the kiss with Kaichou-sama, marveling at how life like her skin feels. She even comes equipped with a super soft tongue, which I soon find myself sucking happily on.

My hands cling to Kaichou's breasts and I squeeze gently, enjoying the feel of them. From the corner of my eye I see Fujino watching closely.

"Fujino!" I call out, breaking my kiss with Kaichou-sama. "Did you really think I was going to hurt you? Silly! You're only a spectator at this event, so relax and enjoy yourself. I know I will."

I turn my attention back to Kaichou-sama, as I begin to undo the top of her school uniform. I stop to inhale her scent. The doll smells sweet, like a mixture of flowers and fruit. I close my eyes and begin to kiss Kaichou-sama's frail white neck. I move from kissing to sucking, wondering if any love marks will be visible on this gorgeous creature.

As I remove her top, I gaze lovingly at her large, full breasts, covered only by a dark purple bra.

"Kaichou-sama!" I scold. "I told you Kuga-san isn't coming."

At the mention of Natsuki, Fujino raises her eyebrow.

"Ara, but I love Natsuki! Meh!" I mimic, doing a fantastic impression of Fujino.

Fujino doesn't seem to agree.

Geez everyone's a critic.

"Shhhh." I say, kissing Kaichou's face once more. "I didn't want to be the one to tell you Kaichou-sama, but someone had to do it." I say, circling the doll's breasts with my eager hands.

I can see Kaichou-sama's perky nipples through her bra, and I suddenly imagine what she would taste like.

"You see Kaichou-sama, simply put, she's just not that into you." I say, grinning evilly.

"Ikezu Yuuki-san! Ikezu!" I mimicked, in my awesome Fujino voice.

As I turned to look at Shizuru, I couldn't be certain, but it looked as though her eyes were smiling. Well who knew with Fujino. She was well known for masking her true emotions.

Anyways! Enough with the joking, I was hot for Kaichou!

"Okay baby just a second, I know exactly what you want." I say, getting up quickly and moving towards my bathroom door. "Don't worry I won't keep you waiting long."

True to my word, I am in and out of the bathroom in minutes. When I return I am packing a nice surprise for my sweet Kaichou-sama. I watch Fujino's eyes widen, as this time she takes in the large, cherry red dildo that dangles between my legs. I lift myself back onto the bed, sitting cross legged, across from Kaichou-sama.

"Don't worry Kaichou-sama you're in good hands. What? It's too big? Kuga never did this with you? Aww don't worry my kinky Kaichou! I'll guide you through it. Be a good girl now and get between my legs."

I smile devilishly at Fujino, who has now stopped trying to undo her wrist restraints. I catch her eye for a moment and lick my lips. My hands rest on the side of Kaichou's head, as I bring it down slowly between my legs. I position her so that she is leaning downwards on all fours. Her gorgeous mouth is opened and awaiting my wonderful present. With a quick thrust of my hips, I enter her mouth. I am fixated on Kaichou's ruby red eyes as I repeatedly pump the red toy in and out of her mouth.

Oh my god. She is beautiful. I forget all about Fujino as I watch my new lover take every inch of me into her mouth. I had envisioned doing her hard and fast, making it hurt. She deserved it for everything she has put me through in the last three years! But now, as I continue to thrust against her, I find myself wanting to love her rather than fuck her.

Suddenly Fujino coughs. I spin around, noticing that she has managed to chew through the scarf. She must have pulled it down using her teeth. I contemplate finding something else to cover her with, and then decide against it.

I love her mouth. I have always loved her mouth.

"Fujino you better keep quiet." I yell, turning my attention back to Kaichou-sama.

Shizuru only nods her head. I have no idea what she is thinking, and in this moment I really don't care. This is about Kaichou-sama and myself.

I push Kaichou's head down a couple of times, watching as she deep throats my toy. God this is wrong. So wrong and yet so hot.

"Kaichou-sama, I want to fuck you." I say, lifting her off of me and turning her around. I slide my hands up to undo her bra, watching as it falls down her back. My hands wrap around to her front, squeezing her chest softly. I pull her skirt up, exposing her pantyless bottom. Just the way I want it.

I move behind, slipping my fingers easily inside of her. Damnit, she feels amazing! So realistic! Definitely worth every penny. I pull my fingers out and assume the position.

"Kaichou-sama, this may hurt a bit, but I know you like it rough." I say, pushing my hips against Kaichou's ass. My hands rest on her hips, and I begin a rhythmic thrusting motion, that I can tell Fujino is enjoying.

"Fujino are you looking at my ass?" I call to her. "You pervert!!"

Fujino says nothing and I turn away, burying myself as deep as I can inside of Kaichou. I can tell Kaichou is enjoying it too. I continue pumping in and out of her small, tight hole. She truly was made just for me.

"Damnit Kaichou you surprise me." I say, throwing my head back. "You're so wet, and so tight. I figured Kuga had her way with you so many times that you'd be as loose as Midori."

Glares from Fujino.

"Kaichou are you going to come?" I say, panting.

"Yes." comes a soft but determined reply.

I stop moving. Completely freaked out. Kaichou-sama just spoke!

Okay I know I sounded a bit obsessed earlier, but even I know the difference between what is real and what isn't. Kaichou-sama should not be talking.

"Yes." comes the voice again, and suddenly I realize that it's not the doll, but Fujino herself that I am hearing.

"Fujino! Wait your goddamn turn! Can't you see I'm fucking Kaichou right now?" I say, pointing to poor Kaichou-sama, who is seemingly impaled on my shaft.

Fujino is silent as she brings her hands out from behind her back, letting the restraints fall to the bed.

"Aww crap Shizuru! You always have to wre-" I am silenced as her lips are suddenly upon mine.

I forget everything else as I feel her warm tongue probing my own. She tastes much better than the doll, and as much as I try to tell myself otherwise, there really is no substitute for the real thing.

"Shizuru..." I start, but once again I am silenced as she pulls Kaichou-sama roughly off of me. I am about to protest, but suddenly stop as she lifts her nightie, straddling my hips. I don't try to hide my interest as I quickly notice that sometime between kisses she has removed her panties.

Easily she slides down onto the shaft of my toy, and it's as if I can sense how wet she is.

I find myself fighting the urge to moan as I feel her warmth between my thighs. She tilts her head back, and then brings it forward, inches away from my own.

Her bewitching eyes seem to sparkle, and a thin smile is carved on her lips.

"Well..." she breathes hotly into my ear. "If Nao-chan is done playing with dolls..."

I need no invitation as I know exactly what she wants. I hold her hips tightly, looking up into that beautiful face. Pushing upwards I begin to grind my hips against hers. With every thrust I seem to be slipping deeper and deeper inside of her. I feel like I could drown in her eyes alone. I never take my own eyes off of her face.

She is now rocking against me, meeting my hips with each thrust. A sudden urgency to please her overcomes me and I find myself pumping into her harder and faster. She is breathing hard now, as she reaches out to pull me closer to her. My face is now mashed against her chest, as her arms encircle my neck. Although it is becoming difficult to breathe, I don't pull away.

"Harder." she whispers, her hot breath on my face sends me into overdrive.

"Fuck... Shizuru..." I trail off, completely lost in her now.

"Yes...Nao-chan.." she pants against my cheek. "Please fuck Shizuru!"

At that declaration, I feel my own eyes roll to the back of my head. I want to make her cum so badly. I know from experience that I won't be able to get Shizuru off with just simple penetration. Not to worry, I know exactly what she needs.

I lightly push against her well toned stomach, and she looks down searching my eyes again.

"Lay back." I command, although my tone is light.

I see her smile, as she knows what's coming, or who is about to be coming for that matter. She gracefully slips off the end of my toy, leaning backwards like I asked. She puts her hands up high over her head, and I easily slip her nightie over her head.

I stop for a moment to admire her perfect chest. She teases me by crossing her arms over it. I frown, removing her arms forcefully, and my fingers are instantly drawn to her nipples. I roll them between my thumb and forefinger, and smile as she closes her eyes. I can tell she is enjoying this, and that thought makes me even hornier.

Oh fuck the foreplay.

My hands find her shoulders and I push her all the way down to the bed, as my head hovers over her hips. I want to lay on my stomach, so I quickly ditch the toy and harness, allowing me to slip myself easily between her now open legs.

I take her in, all of her, savoring her amazing scent. I can tell she is getting anxious, and soon I feel her hand on my head, leading me where she needs me to go. Although I enjoy teasing her, my own lust is too far gone anyways, and so I waste no time in burying my head between her legs.

Shizuru slams her right hand down on the bed, and I smile alternating between licking and sucking. I can picture her cute little hand as it intertwines with the bedsheets, and the rest of her body as she arches her back. Oh yes, I know her body, I know her body well.

Her left hand has not moved from my head, although she has no need to guide me anymore. As I flick my tongue hotly against her core, I feel her eyes boring into the top of my head. I continue to push my tongue back and forth over her slick entrance, as I look up to meet her eyes.

I have fucked a lot of women, mostly in the last two years. I can honestly tell you that none of them ever looked at me while I was down there. I can understand, I mean it's the most intimate thing right? Not Shizuru though. Not my Shizuru. She loves watching my tongue, and my lips, while I'm making love to her body. And me being the kink I am, love to know that she is watching me.

I suddenly feel her hips buck, as she wraps her legs around my head. She is close, and I don't disappoint. I let my fingers slide up to the most sensitive spot between her legs. As I continue thrusting my tongue into her wetness, I alternate between flicking and pinching with my fingers. I am not surprised when I feel her muscles begin to tense and contract around my tongue.

"Nao-chan!" she calls out, squeezing my head tightly between her legs.

I lift my tongue as her entire body shivers beneath me. For a moment, time stands still, and I rest my head on her abdomen as she recovers, breathing hard. Her hand rests on the side of my face, and I find myself kissing her palm lovingly.

Shizuru looks down at me, perplexed as to my sudden display of affection. Whoa. Where did that come from?? Geez Nao get it together!

Damage control!

"Fujino." I say, reverting us back to our proper roles. "You need to learn how to let me lead."

She scoffs, but I can tell she's smiling. "Yuuki-san, you know I can't hold off for very long. Besides Yuuki-san was being cruel, letting Kaichou-sama have all the fun."

I just laugh in response. She was right, she never was good at being patient. You see, Shizuru Fujino and I have been fuck buddies for awhile now.

I guess it happened last year, at a friend's party. I hadn't seen the former Kaichou in ages, but that doesn't mean I had forgotten her, far from it. I have to say that once I saw her, I knew I had to have her. That being said, I could never admit to her how I really feel, you know, about all that love junk. But still when she and I come together, and cum together, it's amazing.

She knows it, that's why she keeps coming back. Nobody has seen Kuga for close to two years now, although I know that she does still write Shizuru. I've never asked her about it, I guess I don't really want to know. I like to tell myself that there is some possibility that she's gotten over our blue haired friend.

Fuck who am I kidding! Kiyohime devoured the First District for Kuga!

And this is why she can never know how I really feel. So for that brief moment when we are together, she is my Shizuru, and I am her Nao-chan. I am so lost in my thoughts that I haven't noticed the fact that she has slid out from under me. Suddenly I am face to face with Kaichou-sama.

"Yuuki-san." Fujino says, although she is talking more like the way I mimicked her, than in her own voice.

"Yes?" I ask, amused.

"Ara, Yuuki-san said this doll was expensive. I'm worried. Yuuki-san hasn't gone back to her old ways has she?" she asks, referring to the way I used to use men for their money.

"No." I laugh, shaking my head as I give the doll a kiss on the cheek. "Fujino, you really should check your credit card statements more often."

Fujino raises her eyebrow, and then she too begins to laugh. As the laughter dies down, I find myself once again face to face, but this time it is with Fujino and not her look-alike doll. Suddenly I feel my heart beat begin to increase. It feels as though my heart is beating as loudly as a drum.

"Nao-chan..." she says slowly, and I am snapped back to attention.

"Fujino..." I say weakly.

Fujino looks thoughtful as she chews her lip. Then a large smile breaks onto her face and she grabs Kaichou-sama once more.

"Nao-chan, Kaichou-sama has something to tell you." she says, eyes shining.

I lift myself up, completely intrigued by the fact that she is playing with the doll.

Two hot Shizurus have got to be better than one. Okay so one is a sex doll, but still I know quite a few fangirls to whom that wouldn't matter.

"Ara, Nao-chan there's something I need to tell you." Fujino says, although it's supposed to be Kaichou talking.

"What?" I ask warily.

Fujino takes a deep breath and very quickly says. "I love you Nao-chan!"

I am speechless. Did she just? Hmmm what exactly is she trying to pull.

"I love you too Kaichou-sama." I say, looking directly at the doll.

I can see Fujino pouting out of the corner of my eye, but before I can say anything, Kaichou-sama's lips are on my own and I feel her tongue sliding gently against mine.

No...it's not...Kaichou-sama...it's...Shizuru...

"Shizuru?" I ask, sounding like a complete idiot.

She reaches out and gently pushes her hand against my chest. Oh no! The way my heart is pounding, I could do a drum solo of any song from the game RockBand.

"Ara, Nao-chan is being difficult, but I will try again." she says softly, meeting my eyes.

My mouth goes dry and find myself short of breath as I wait for her to finish.

"I love you." she says, throwing Kaichou-sama to the floor. "I love you."

Suddenly I find her clinging to my neck. What's even more surprising is what I find myself whispering into her ear.

"I love you too Shizuru. No one can love you like I can."

As the words leave my mouth in a moment of truth, I suddenly feel right with the world. No more hiding, no more lying, and no more playing with dolls!

Well I make no promises on that last one...

The End

Yeah I know short little smutty fic!

Hope you enjoyed ;)

Please read and review!

ShotgunNeko


End file.
